Kill him
by Milisante
Summary: There were times Fuji really wanted to kill him, actually he usually planned it, because he hated Tezuka for being Tezuka. Is it a matter of friendship or something else? TeFu only.


Huh, I actually hoped I would never write anything in English anymore (except for what left of my Gundam), but... well, it happened anyway.

So this story is a part of my theory "why Fuji and Tezuka got together" ))) I know it's really lame, but still I hope it's ok to read)

Please, read and review) if you like it or not)

Sorry for all the mistakes)

--

**Title: **kill him (hatred).

**Pairing:** TeFu (only)

**Rating:** K (or whatever) It's really low.

_Third year, some time after Echizen's arrival, but before the Nationals. Changes._

_Written for a stupid reason of writing._

**Summary:** There were times Fuji really wanted to kill him, actually he planned it usually, because he hated Tezuka for being Tezuka. Is it a matter of friendship or something else? TeFu only.

**Warning:** OOCness and stupid general line. Anybody sees logic in here?

And... I **do not** own Prince of Tennis! You know :D

* * *

**Kill him.**

"Not so long ago in a Land of blooming Sakura there was a tennis team. And this is a story of the friendship and mutual support in this team.

Actually those friends called themselves teammates and they had no idea there was something more between them. Or they were just too much afraid of their feelings towards each other."

"Aniki, what kind of a fairy tale is this?" Yuuta jumped up from his comfortable seat on the sofa. His older brother Fuji Suysuke just smiled at him with his usual calmness. What could he say? He had no other way to spend this boring rainy day.

Their sister told them to stay at home and not even try to show their noses outside while it's so stormy. Of course they were not that afraid of the weather, but sometimes they had to listen to Yumiko. She was a little bit frightening when someone didn't obey her orders. Anyways, she attempted to defend them, so there's nothing wrong to follow her instructions, especially if you didn't really want to go out and meet someone…

It seems sometimes everything goes out of hands, sometimes the grass is blue and the sky is green. Fuji felt it every time he looked at his captain. That stoic block of ice with his emotionless eyes and unsmiling lips made him feel sick. If only he had a chance to avoid any contact with Tezuka, then he would be the happiest man on Earth. Ever. And probably he'd die.

" Ne, Yuuta, have you ever thought of killing someone?" Fuji inclined his head and winked at the boy.

"Baka-aniki!" the younger brother shouted and left the room slamming the door.

"I always do," Fuji whispered to himself in silence. He was scared and nothing helped him to control his emotions. Why is it? Why was he so eager to dispose of Tezuka? It's not right, it's a crime, it's called insanity.

He was looking at the wall blankly for a long time. Last time he talked to Tezuka he was so nice and friendly that he wanted to throw up. Poor insensitive and naïve Tezuka, he really believed they were still friends. In Fuji's point of view it changed since the day Echizen had come to their club. Exactly, that little self-confident brat with golden eyes, loved by everyone, even by Tezuka changed their relationships.

The captain chose Echizen other everyone else. He played him with his injured arm and he didn't even mention it to anyone. Even to Fuji. The tensai of Seigaku had to figure things out by himself. It was annoying. He hated it.

"Aniki, open the door! Can't you hear? I'm in shower!" Yuuta's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Sure, the bell ring. How could he miss such a loud and unpleasant sound?

Fuji stood up from the bed and went down stairs. He never asked himself who might be there outside in such a stormy weather. Was he careless? Probably, Tezuka would say something like that. So let's just miss his words and logic.

He ran to the door and opened it.

"Tezuka?!" Fuji blinked in surprise. He was stunned and somehow felt the awful loss of words. His captain, he had just thought he hated the most, was standing there in front of him. He was drenched and long locks of dark brown hair from his fringe leaned upon his face. His usual light purple shirt outlined his wet freezing body, and his glasses were in his left hand totally ruined. Tezuka looked so priceless and helpless. It was funny and enchanting. And it made Fuji's heart beat faster, again and again. Little raindrops on Tezuka's face were so seductive - it hurt. He hated this feeling and that was the main reason he started to hate the captain. And hatred gave him strength. "What happened?" Fuji was finally able to speak.

"I…" Tezuka trailed off and lowed his gaze. "I fell from the tree…"

"What?!" Fuji tried his best not to scream. In fact he was worried, he wouldn't admit it to himself but he wanted to inspect every cell of captain's precious body, in case it's needed. He's really important for the team. From the other hand if he had fallen and broken his neck, then Fuji's heart would stop racing and jumping. "Why? I mean in such weather and mainly - you!"

Tezuka was silent. The rain was still pouring behind his back, but he was ashamed to ask his teammate for the shelter.

"There was a cat and a crying girl…"

"Damn it, come in!" Fuji suddenly remembered about the storm and wet clothes.

They both went into the living room and stopped there, because the drops of cold water started to fall down from Tezuka's black trousers on the carpet.

"Ok, now, take'em off," Fuji said strictly and confidently. "I'll bring you something dry to wear".

"Hm… is it fine to change in the living room?" Tezuka's concern was far beyond expectations, so he was already guarded.

"Well, do you want to ruin all the carpets in my house?" Fuji's smile widened. "Don't worry, there's only Yuuta at home".

"Aa."

That was so annoying. There was always that cold answer for Fuji and lots of words for Echizen. If only the sky could fall on Tezuka's stupid head, it would be enough. After all, he had to pay for his coldness.

--

Yuuta went downstairs to discover Seigaku's captain sitting in the armchair wearing only his underwear. At first he thought it was an illusion, something form Mizuki-san's stories, but then he realized that his eyes did not lie. It was a chock, plain shock.

"Hi," he said nervously trying his best to stay calm. " Ummm… how is your hand?" it was the only question, that was not related to the current state of the captain, that came to his mind. Stupid, is it?

"Yuuta-kun," Tezuka nodded, slightly averting his face. Maybe he was blushing, who knows? "Thank you, I'm doing alright".

"I see, you feel comfortable being almost naked," Fuji teased, joining the conversation.

" I knew It was your fault, aniki!" Yuuta clearly sniffed.

"Wrong," Fuji chuckled lightly. "It's a cat and a crying girl, am I right?" he fully opened his heavenly blue eyes and gazed at Tezuka dangerously.

"Y-yes," the later confirmed hesitantly.

"Here, take it, It's Yuuta's", he threw some clothes at the captain, while turning at the direction of the kitchen. "I'll go get something hot, or you'll catch a cold. Oishi would kill me", he smiled to himself and shrugged.

Tezuka changed into white shorts and blue T-shirt quickly and modestly sat back on his place.

"So a crying girl, was it?" Fuji shouted from the kitchen, not quite, he was just using unusually loud voice: high and almost feminine.

"Yes, her cat was on the tree and was scared to jump down, so she cried and asked to help her. The rain is heavy indeed, so I decided…"

"That you're a hero", concluded Fuji without a pause.

"So you saved the cat, Tezuka-san?" Yuuta asked honestly.

"Yes, but I clumsily fell on the ground, it was slippery over there," Tezuka admitted and lowed his head. His face without glasses looked much younger and cuter, and a little cut under the right eye made him even prettier.

Fuji cursed. What was he thinking about? He hated that perfect captain.

"What a pity," he finally commented, trying not to slice something poisonous into the salad, he was cooking. Fortunately, both his brother and his guest couldn't see his face at the moment. He hadn't decided yet if he wanted Tezuka dead or paralyzed. Both variants had some nice aspects. Or it would be better if Echizen could see how his lovely captain suffered from the unbearable pain.

"I made you some tea and food," Fuji returned to the living room with a smile upon his face. Tezuka thanked him and clumsily tried to take the cup with his cold hands. It was funny, it was so funny, the tensai could cry. He looked at his captain and it hurt. Why is that, this pain? Why can't this blind man see anything? Everything's for Echzen. It's not fair, not fair at all.

"Aniki, are you ok?" Yuuta looked at them strangely. He wanted to indicate that Tezuka needed help at the moment, but his brother seemed to enjoy the scene, as if it was the best opportunity to tease him, or even harass him.

"Isn't it your phone ringing?" answered Fuji carefully. "Be sure to tell that Mizuki-chan I'm not letting you go anywhere he offers."

"As if I ask your permission!" snapped Yuuta before turning almost red and leaving the room.

"Oh, children these days…" Fuji chuckled, waiting for Tezuka's comment. Nothing came out, the captain stayed mute, blankly looking at the window.

He was a little bit distracted, probably. Or was he just feeling the tension between his friend and himself that appeared in the air?

"Tezuka, do you like Echizen?" Fuji asked out of blue, sipping his hot tea. It was a bad step for a genius he's considered to be, yet it was the only peaceful question inside his head. Looking at Tezuka without his mask, usual poker face hurt him a lot. There was a chance only Fuji knew the real captain's expressions, but what if all of this was his own imagination.

"He's a good player," Tezuka said firmly, and pressed his lips together.

"Is he?" Fuji thought of the vase behind captain's back. If only he had some magical power, then it might be a nice weapon.

"He will be one day, I'm sure," this time the answer was more confident, as if Tezuka wanted to convince his fellow teammate.

"That is why you like him?" Fuji continued.

"Is there a reason to hate him?" Tezuka's eyebrow twitched. He was in other's house, wet and ridiculous after rescuing the cat, wearing Yuuta's clothes, and the storm behind the window was definitely in no mood to end.

"Nope," Fuji smiled, fully aware that he told something wrong. "I don't want to be your friend." He finally said and bit his own tongue. What in the world was he doing? "I'm not able to be your friend anymore…"

"Is it because of Echizen?" the calmness in Tezuka's voice could kill, but Fuji knew better. This guy would never cry over spilled milk. No panic, no complaints, no wonder his coldness became a rumour.

"No, because of me." This was the last statement Fuji could offer without tears in his now expanded eyes. _'You like him more, you care for him…'_ his pride told him to shut up and hold this nonsense hidden from the world. _'I'm so jealous, I want you dead. You're the one who makes me feel like this, and it's disgusting'. _ He sighed deeply trying to fight back the scream. It felt like he was breaking the link between them, something so thin and precious that his heart ached. In fact he almost regretted this declaration. It was much better to plan Tezuka's death every day than to be apart. But it was too late. He's made a decision. _'I hate you so much and I don't know why…'_

"I'll think it over," Tezuka's words echoed in his head.

"What do you mean? I've told you, it's over!" Fuji's eyes widened in shock, though he was amazed at the same time.

"It's up to me to decide about your ability of being my friend. I choose you," the captain's face stayed emotionless, while he was speaking. But it was enough to hate him even more.

"Are you serious?" Fuji laughed nervously, rubbing his forehead. "What part of 'I don't want to be your friend' is not understandable? I hate you, let's put it that way!" he hoped Yuuta wouldn't come down and interrupt this, because… Oh, holy god, he liked it, his heart sang, he was almost flying, looking at such a stubborn Tezuka. Suddenly, his hatred towards Echizen disappeared. The worst one is Tezuka, only him.

"Me, too," that was unexpected, but Fuji's cheeks reddened, it instantly became too hot inside of the room. What's that supposed to mean? And why does it feel so soothing and pleasant, as if he was told a love confession. "I… sometimes I hate you".

"W-why?"

Tezuka shrugged his broad shoulders and turned away, clearly ashamed.

"You're never serious, you can play better than Echizen and me, better than anyone, yet you stand behind my back as if you like to observe. And I hate it. I want you to fight as if there's no tomorrow", the words were honest and that hurt look upon Tezuka's face's surprising.

"I… I'm not sure we understand each other's concern, but I'm glad we made it clear", Fuji tried to stop the conversation before it would run out of hands. "So we're not friends, ok?" under Tezuka's gaze he started shifting uncomfortably. The brick wall didn't except the rules of the game. "Listen, I'm not able to be like that, I can't be with you, I'll do something bad…"

"Why? What do you want to do?"

_'Kill you as fast as can, or else… I'll die'_ Fuji thought, trying to calm down. _'Why? I simply hate you, even if you're not fond of Echizen. I hate you because you see me, make me real, ask me all those questions, push me to my limits, change me…' _His blue eyes filled with tears.

"I want to hate you, see? I want it! If not, then…" Fuji closed his eyes and covered his face with trembling hands. Not crying, just sobbing. "I want you dead".

"Then kill me," Tezuka always could make the ugliest nonsense out of nonsense. If only people knew, they wouldn't call him sane. He was never sane, playing tennis so passionately, he had to be passionate in life too. "If it makes you happier".

"I can't," Fuji shake his head desperately. "I'd die as well… that's why…" he sobbed. " We can't be friends…"

"Then choose something else, other opportunity!" Tezuka stood up and came closer to the tensai, who was frozen in shock. "Choose something that'll make you smile truly again".

"What?" he couldn't believe his ears. Moreover, the closeness between them decreased to the minimum. It was disturbing.

"I want you to hate me, and show it in your actions!" Tezuka didn't say anything else, he breathed slowly and steadily. There was so much power in him that Fuji's mind clouded.

The reason he wanted to kill this guy was beyond his understanding, though his sister would probably call it love. _Sometimes you can't get what you want. It's against the lows, it's prohibited, it's wrong. _

"Then let's stay like this, until I figure out what to choose. Will you wait for me?" Fuji's eyes sparkled when he showed his slightly wet face without a trace of doubt left.

"Yes, just make sure to acknowledge me".

Fuji smiled out of habit, but he was glad indeed. Now he was released from this curse, though it didn't mean he would stop his teasing and hating. What's wrong with hating the one you love once in a while.

"Through telepathy," he nodded to himself, slightly embarrassed of his own behavior. That was the rarest day he saw Tezuka smile. And it was too beautiful to leave him alive, because someone else might see. And it's not fair, because they were not friends anymore.

"I'll tell you soon, just don't run away then…"

"As you wish…"

--

* * *

**a/n:** That's how it is)))

Thank you for reading! And if you read it, please, review) Hope it's my last story in English :D


End file.
